An Angel and A De Vil
by PaigeWillows
Summary: Carlos' heart was breaking watching Ben lay in bed alone. Would this argument be their last?


Carlos De Vil stood in the doorway, staring into the dark room, his eye still needing to adjust. It was late but the light from the hallway was still enough of a difference for him to look like a backlit angel. The figure of Benjamin Beast curled up in bed chipped at his heart. He looked more serene and peaceful when he sleeps than ever. All the daily responsibilities had taken its toll on them both. Their argument from earlier still banging around his skull.

"Ben, it has been so hard for me!" Carlos broke down, finally caught lying about using potions from Mal to manage everyday life.

"Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be king has been easy for me?" Ben snapped in complete disbelief. His anger shook the room on an emotional level.

"No! I j- "Carlos started but Ben wasn't stopping.

"I thought we were doing this together!" He said with tears of hurt and frustration forming in both their eyes.

"Ben, we are in this together." Carlos practically begged, not wanting this to get between them. To him this was them in it together, he swore he just needed the potions for a little bit and that he would manage eventually.

"But we're not, Carlos. We're not. Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Carlos!" They both were crying at this point.

"Yeah. Believe me, I know that!" Carlos finally snapped back running his hands through his hair gripping the ends a bit, attempting to soothe away the pain.

"Then why are you doing this?" he begged the blonde looking completely shattered.

"I'm not good enough for you… I'm not good enough to be a king someday. I'm just afraid of when you finally see that I can't keep this up on my own and don't want me anymore." Carlos balled completely vulnerable with his love. Ben seemed sobered by this.

"Puppy… baby, I'd nev- "Ben started to approach him to comfort him, but Carlos took a step away stopping him.

"You will, you might not right now but I'm always going to be the boy from the isle. The media hounds me all the time, still asking me about it. I can't take it anymore. I… I need to go… I can't do this." Carlos headed for the door, grabbing one of his black, white and red coats that Ben got him and heading out into the evening alone. Ben tried to chase after him but Carlos was long gone.

Carlos made his way to Evie's. Doug answered the door at first but quickly was replaced by the blue haired girl, pulling him into her arms. He spent the rest of the day there, too much of a mess to do anything.

Carlos had just come back before now, standing in his room with Ben but feeling like his heart was falling apart slowly. He hesitated, just staring at Ben for a long time, not sure what to do. Part of him wanted to just grab some of his stuff and leave, but he knew that was just his hurt. Deep down, his heart was crying out just to be held by those strong arms, to just pretend nothing happened. Despite his hurt, and better judgement he sighed softly and started undressing down to a pair of black and white boxers with red crowns all over them. He circled to his side of the bed and lifted the sheet and blanket, crawling in but not too close. He rolled so his back was to Ben. He felt the bed shift a bit and Ben yawn softly.

"Pup?" His voice hoarse and husky clearly having cried it hoarse but still husky from sleep. Ben scooted closer pulling him close, burying his face into his neck. "I'm so sorry for going all beast on you earlier… I knew you weren't coping with everything well. I love you Carlos De Vil. Even if you don't think it will last, I know it will. If you can't trust it on your own, at least trust me." Ben pepper his neck in the gentlest of kiss. Carlos hesitated before rolling over and clinging to him.

"You promise." His voice trembled, more tears covering Ben's chest.

"Of course, I promise." Ben kisses the top of his head, holding him. They just laid there, silent for the most part as the night's wish of sleep took over.

In the morning Ben was still there holding him to his chest. Carlos smiled a little bit as he blinked away the fears and sleep of last night. He just laid on his chest watching him, he was like an angel, so peaceful and protective. Ben stirred a bit, looking down at Carlos.

"Morning Pup." His voice just husky now, the hoarseness gone from the night.

"Morning my king… you slept in… I hope you don't get in trouble." Worry starting to creep into Carlos again.

"I woke up early and took the day off to be with you. We both need a break I think, not from each other but from the royal status of it all… so today, it's just Ben and Carlos, no titles or status. So today I'm just your Ben." He smiled one of his swoon worthy smiles that he knew made the blonde- and black-haired love of his life melt.

"mmm no… If you aren't my king today, then… you're my angel." Carlos traced swirls on his chest.

"Angel?" Ben cocked his head like Dude does sometimes.

"When you sleep, you look like an angel, like one of those old paintings or something…" He blushes a little bit, looking up at him a little smitten.

"Alright. Then for today you can be my De Vil." He joked, making one of his adorable puns. Carlos erupted in much needed giggles and crawled up to kiss his angel.

"Always your De Vil. I'm a naughty influence on you huh?" Carlos teased nipping his bottom lip.

"And as your Angel, I remind you to behave… usually." Ben rolled them over so he was on top of Carlos. He smiled down at his lover before pressing him into much needed slow kisses, taking his time, they had all day but Ben knew this was the one for him, this was his one true love. His pup. His DeVil…


End file.
